Medicine For A Broken Heart
by PugZkii
Summary: Originally called "Hospital Love" When Stuart takes Dave out to dinner, his night ended with terror when Dave shoves Stuart out of the way of a moving car trying to flee from the police. Seme!Dave and Uke!Stuart pairing. Dave x Stuart. This is yaoi, don't like, don't read. For all others, Enjoy!


PugZkii here! I know i switched up the height of Dave and Stuart by making Dave his usual height being taller than Stuart for dominancy reasons. In this story, Dave is taller and is the seme in their relationship. My stories dont usually follow up on each other (thats too much for my brain to remember) **THIS IS YAOI (MALE/MALE) DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! You have been warned. Seme!Dave and Uke!Stuart**

 **i don't own Despicable Me or the Minions!**

Summary: When Stuart takes Dave out to dinner, his night ended with terror when Dave saves Stuart from a collision. But what made it scary for the one-eyed minion, is Dave saved him by letting himself get hit in order to push Stuart out of the way. But, after his recovery, Dave learns that the only medicine that can heal a broken heart is the love he can provide when Stuart feels down about letting his beloved boyfriend get hit by that car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two...years. It exasperated him how time flew. He felt like he had just begun working on the main floor with Dave but it's been two years since his first day in training with the minion of his dreams. He loved it though. Being able to wake up next to his gentle, two-eyed, lover. And then being able to work with him all day...life couldn't be better.

*BEEEEP* A short, deep sounding alarm sounded once throughout the lair, catching everyone's attention. Kevin's voice cut through seconds later.

"The production line will now shut down. Good work today everyone! See you tomorrow at 0730." Kevin called through the intercom.

Dave felt a small slap on his rear, causing a slight squeak to escape his throat. He turned and smiled at the culprit of the slap, Stuart.

"Ready to go? I'm starving." Stuart asked.

"Of course, where was it you wanted to go?"

"There's a restaurant downtown that looked promising. I wanted to see what was there."

"You already got Gru's permission?" Dave asked, remembering the last time that they went out without telling Gru. They returned to find their boss on the verge of a panic attack, screaming into the phone at doctor Nefario about finding his little henchman. But when he saw them, he was relieved to know that they were okay and not hurt in anyway. That night ended with a small scolding and a few hugs and they went on about their business.

"Yeah, he said not to be out too late. He doesn't want us getting taken or something. His typical worries."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Downtown

"Wow, this place is a lot busier than I thought it would be, especially this late at night..." Dave exclaimed, weaving his way through the massive crowd of people. He felt a little self conscience when random strangers would stop and stare at them and state their opinion on how weird they looked or how unbearably adorable they were. But when Stuart grabbed his hand and ran a soothing thumb across his knuckles, it was all the reassurance he needed.

"Ah...here we are." Stuart suddenly chimed in.

Dave looked at the sign. 'Luigi's Italian Pizzeria'

He LOVED pizza.

Walking inside, Dave noticed the booths placed neatly against the wall, the elegantly dressed waiters, and the bouncer standing behind the counter serving a variety of alcoholic drinks. He personally didn't like alcohol, but he knew that Stuart drank every now and again, which he didn't mind. Unless Stuart came back to their room drunk, then he had a problem. He's only done that a couple times, like when they would fight, Stuart would resort to drinking his issues away. It made Dave's heart sink a little when he'd do that. Stuart would feel so guilty about fighting that he'd wallow in his sadness and indulge on liquor till he felt better. He usually ended up bent over the bowl, riding of the volatile liquid in his stomach while Dave sat beside him and rubbed small circles into his back in an attempt to calm the one-eyed male.

As they walked to a booth and took their spots, Dave took note of the very dim lit area that they took refuge in.

"So...do you like working with me?" Dave asked. He took his seat next to Stuart after his lover slid into the booth first. They shed the jackets they brought with them, throwing them into the seat on the other side of the booth.

"Well, it's different. Definitely not as physically demanding as my other job. It's good though. I like it." Stuart replied. "I mean, i've only been working there for two years so i think i've gotta like at least something about it." A funny look was sent Dave's way. "Right?"

"Ha..yeah i guess." Dave's eyes searched Stuart's big, single eye. Even though there were tons of minions that looked like Stuart, to Dave, Stuart looked so different than all of them. He didn't know how but he just saw it. Stuart was his own person, and that person was who Dave fell head over heels for.

"Hello, you two!" A smiley waitress strode up to their booth, a menu for both of them in her arms. "How has your evening been so far?" She asked, setting the menu's down in front of them.

"Ah...bueno." Stuart said.

"Oh good, good!" The waitress wasn't too tall, but her blunt height made her black pants and smoky grey dress top look a little too big for her form. But her blue eyes and raven colored hair gave her soft, kind features a pleasant welcome. She looked like she actually enjoyed her job, unlike a lot of the civilians that they'd encountered. She carefully placed the two menu's in front of them. "Beverages are in the back, appetizers are in the front! I'll be back very soon to get your orders." With that, and a smile still plastered to her lips, she left.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Dave peeked at Stuart. He was sitting on the inside of the booth, well hidden from sight. He watched as Stuart's eye skimmed over the different choices of foods, trying to find something that would sedate his hunger. As the two-eyed minion picked up his own menu, he snuck a hand over to Stuart's leg and rubbed it softly, skimming his hand along the inside of the little leg that rested closest to him. A grin shot across his features when Stuart jolted and he shot a surprised glance over at the slightly larger, two-eyed minion sitting next to him. Quickly returning his gaze back to the menu, he tried to concentrate on the array of pictures and words on the laminated paper but as Dave's hand slid closer and closer to the zipper of his uniform, his focus slowly dissipated. Stuart clenched the menu tightly, fingers digging into the veneer paper when Dave's hand rubbed the front of his pants, Dave's ministrations causing Stuarts body to react.

"D-Dave we are in-ah a restaurant..." Stuart groaned, which only made Dave laugh softly and continue his treatment. He slowly unzipped the front of his overalls and slid his two fingers through the opening, applying a little pressure to the hardening length underneath his underwear. He snickered softly when the moister from the tip of Stuart's cock started seeping through the fabric, making his fingers sticky. Stuart fell back against the cushion of their booth, splaying his legs open a little more for Dave to continue on with what he was doing. Unaware that the waitress was walking back to their table.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked happily, making Stuart sit up in a hurry. His hands shot down to cover up the evidence of what just occurred.

Dave turned to the waitress, happy that she was totally oblivious to what was happening. "Si, si." He said with a smile.

Flipping to a clean page in her notebook, she gave him that look at all waiters and waitresses gave when they were ready to write. He flipped the menu around to show her what he wanted, but he had to point at it. "Court de' jours la tikka masala." He said. With a nod, she scribbled down his choice. It was a big slice of pepperoni pizza with bits of chicken on it.

"A~lright. And for you?" Her eyes turned to Stuart.

"Uh...malati hanno la stessa come lui..." Stuart said quickly, a flush splashed across his cheeks. He glared a little at Dave when he caught the two-eyed minions devious grin. 'He knows i'm suffering, that cheeky-' His thoughts were silenced when Dave laced his fingers with Stuarts.

"Questo." Dave pointed at the same food that he'd ordered for Stuart wanted the same thing.

"Alright, your food should be out in a bit!" And she was gone again.

Stuart didn't even have time to process what was going on until he was shoved, rather roughly, farther into the booth, sinking farther into the darker part of the seat. Dave was pressed up closely to Stuart's side, hand forcing its way into the front of his brother's overalls and grabbing a hold of Stuart's length. It was rock hard and wet, his blood making the flesh of his cock hot. Stuart couldn't hold back the moan that slipped from him when that skilled, gloved hand caressed his rod. He knew Dave loved the thrill of having the chance to be caught at any moment and Dave's been saying he's been wanting to do something like this in a public place and now he got his wish.

"Hah...Dave," Stuart groaned. He could feel the flat of Dave's tongue trailing his side, sending pulses of electricity through his veins. "Ah...Ngh...God!" He exclaimed, only to be shushed softly.

"You have to be quiet, Stu. Do you wanna be caught?" Dave said. He had a very ominous tone to his voice. Dave's hand moved slowly but swiftly over the other males cock, swiping his thumb across the tip every now and then. "Just relax, Stuart. No one is going to see." He whispered provocatively. Speeding up, he gripped Stuarts cock a little tighter. The single-eyed minion arched his back and squirmed as he got closer to his climax, moans having to be covered with small make out sessions. Finally, with a few more tugs on his member, Stuart tensed up and came, the milky strings of liquid spewing all over Dave's hand and onto the floor. His teeth were gritted, eye shut in pure bliss, and a strangled cry of pleasure caught in his throat in an attempt to keep quiet. When he was able to relax, he flopped against the seat, chest heaving and flush spread across his cheeks again.

"You...finally got...what you wanted huh?" Stuart said in between breaths.

"Oh, yeah. And it looks like you enjoyed it too." Dave responded, his words followed by giggles and a peck to the cheek.

"I did." Stuart admitted.

Once the one-eyed minion finally regained his normal breathing, he hugged Dave closer to him and kissed his lips, letting the kiss linger. They created small talk until their food came. Stuart had to apologize. He made the excuse that he had spilled some sauce on the floor below them and they didn't have any napkins. He thought she understood him, judging by the smile she sent his way. But they spent some time eating with little talks and paid the bill and left to go home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I had a fun time, Stuart." Dave said, squeezing Stuart's hand that was laced with his. Stuart agreed by leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lovers cheek.

The sky was dark, Gru was probably getting worried. Stuart took out his phone and sent a quick message to his boss, telling him that they were on their way. Pocketing his device, he looked around when Dave suddenly pulled him to a stop.

"We have to wait for the crossing light to turn back to the guy walking." Dave stated, still pulling on Stuart's hand until he was close enough for them to huddle together for warmth. Once the light turned, they began to walk again.

"We should go there again someti-!" Stuart started until he was abruptly cut off by sirens whaling down the street. When it was discovered that the purple monstrosities were sensitive to loud, high pitched noises, it was also discovered that so were they. It had been a long time since he'd come into contact with something like that. He groaned as the sound pierced his senses, freezing him in place. His hands slapped over his head, eyes shut tightly and trying to block out the sound. But he was also blocking out the sound of Dave's cries. Everything happened so quick. He was trying to grab his lovers hand before his back was slammed against the edge of a sidewalk. When the sound finally dimmed, people rushing out of police cars and civilians looking on the scene with wide, frightened, some saddened eyes as it unfolded before them. Dave, who was once beside him, was now laying sprawled in the middle of the road. Cars were stopped. Horns were being laid on, trying to get traffic moving again and all Stuart could do was sit and stare. Dave wasn't moving.

He didn't even look as though he was breathing.

"DAVE!" Stuart screamed flying to his feet. His legs took him as fast as they could over to the other minions body. Dodging the hands trying to grab for him. People were yelling for him to stop but he couldn't hear them, all he could hear was the sound of his blood in his ears and only see the motionless figure of Dave. He shouted in surprise as he was snatched from the ground, being held tightly by the arms of a police officer that was able to catch him. "DAVE! WAKE UP!" He screamed loudly. Trying with all his might to reach the other male. "DAVE!" He had to get to him. He had to make sure he was alright.

"MEDIC!" The officer yelled.

Stuart barely registered the needle being sunk into his skin until the fluid was pushed into his veins. "Ah!" He growled. He furiously swung at the person who stuck him with the cold appendage. "DAVE!" He called again, trying to keep up a fight with the human holding him back. His vision started going black, his senses started dying, and soon, he went limp too. Mind slipping off into a forced unconscious state.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gru sat on his gator couch, scrolling through the web trying to find the best tickets for Disney World. He wanted to take his girls there for their Christmas gift. His search stopped when his phone started ringing. "Hello. Ah yes, what's goin' on Dr. Nefario?" Gru said after picking up his phone. "What? What do yo-" He paused. "THE HOSPITAL?!" The ex-villain stood up, shoving his laptop to the spot next to him. "Okay, i'm looking. What channel did you say?" He quickly walked over to his coffee table and snatched up his TV remote, flipping through the various channels he had until he landed on the desired one. "Okay. I'm h-" He was once again cut off as he took in what was happening on the screen.

"Tonight's report shows an odd looking creature being snatched up by officials and one who is being tended to after an accident occurred. We don't know what kind of creatures they are but other than being unmistakably adorable, this one looks to be rather vicious..." The camera scrolled over to a man holding his henchman, Stuart, and another one coming up on them. Gru felt a surge of anger sweep through him when he saw as the other man sunk a needle into Stuart's neck. He saw his one-eyed helper swing around and throw a fist at the man, nearly hitting him but missing. He was screaming Dave's name, trying with everything he had to get out of the officers hands but to no avail. After a couple seconds, Stuart stopped fighting, the effects of the fluid injected into his body taking over. The camera then scrolled over to Dave, laying motionless on the ground. The scarf that he had taken with him had been ripped from him and now lay turning black from the mud on the road. His eyes were shut, blood trickling from his head and looking almost lifeless. A car that had been sitting in the camera's view had a massive dent in the front bumper, showing where it had collided with Dave. "Look at the bumper on this car! For such a small guy, he sure caused a lot of damage."

"Dr. Nefario! Tell Kevin to meet me in the living room. I'm taking him with me. I'm going to get them." He demanded and snapped his phone shut.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep

"Ugh." _What is that? It's so annoying._ Stuart forced his eye open only to have it snap shut again. _Too much light..._ Giving himself a minute to lay where he was at, he slowly opened his eye again, trying to get used to the light blinding him. _Where am I?_ He questioned. He looked at his surroundings. A monitor with a constant beeping sat next to him accompanied by a variety of other machines. _Am I...Am I in a hospital?_ He tried to get up but found himself unable to move. Panic rose in his chest when the door opened, a couple people walking in with white lab coats and masks on. He remembered the crash, he remembered the sirens, he remembered..."Dave!" He hollered.

"Whoa! Calm down, little guy!" A man said, coming up to his side and petting his head. "I know you're scared but we are here to help you!" He sounded reassuring and Stuart considered giving up his fight until he heard a rustle next to him. Looking over, he spotted a nurse pulling out another syringe and a test tube. Scalpels and surgeon scissors being placed onto a tray.

Anger fired in his veins. _I'm not some fucking experiment!_ He squirmed, trying to loosen the bindings he was under. When the nurse came closer to him, he pulled up on the straps as hard as he could. The doctor jumped back when Stuart's arms flew up and the bindings snapped.

"Strong thing he is!" The doctor exclaimed.

Stuart growled at the doctor when his white gloved hands came towards him, he slapped them away and reached down to the straps on his feet, quickly undoing them. His freedom was short lived when he was shoved back down to the table he was on, hands holding him by his arms, trying to redo the things he just got out of. They were shouting and yelling around him and it just made him all the more angry. Thankfully, there was a hand being pushed near his mouth to keep his body down and when he got the chance, he bit the intrusive hand as hard as he could. When the nurse jumped back, he knocked some of the others off him as well, and for the remaining one, trying to keep him pressed to the table, he slapped the hand and made a break for the door. Tearing open the door, he sprinted down the hall, ignoring the people trying to stop him and on a quest to find Dave. "DAVE!" He screamed.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

"DAVE!"

Gru turned his head when the sound of Stuart's scared voice reached his ears. "Kevin! This way!" He said, motioning down the hall towards the shout. With a nod, Kevin followed closely behind his boss. "Stuart!"

"Sir...please. You can't be yelling in the-" A nurse tried to shush him.

"Get out of my way!" He snapped, shoving her away from him when she tried to stop him. He walked fast down the hall. He was determined to find his minions. He came to a corner and halted in his tracks when something slammed into his leg.

"Boss!" Kevin yelled, pointing at the one-eyed male laying on the ground.

"Stuart!" Gru bent down and picked up the small minion, cradling him close to his body. Gru noticed that Stuart was naked, save for his goggles. The staff had stripped him of his clothes, obviously preparing to do experiments on him. When a man ran up to Gru, arms outstretched, ready to retrieve the loose minion, Gru turned so Stuart was out of the man's reach. Stuart clutched onto Gru's jacket, scared of being taken again.

"Sir! Thank you for catching him, but we need him back."

"You will NOT be touching my minions!" Gru yelled, making the doctor jump back. Stuart growled again, making the man look at him. "Where is the other one!"

"The other one is in the medical bay. He's being treated so you can't have him. And i...I need that one back so i can take him back to the lab." The doctor argued.

"His name is Stuart and you will not be taking him to any lab." Gru shoved the man aside. "Come on, Kevin. We need to find Dave."

It took nearly an hour to search the hospital for the injured minion, but when they did, tears flooded Stuarts eye when he saw him. The top of Dave's head was wrapped in a bandage, arm in a cast and looking extremely disheveled. He was sleeping when they walked into his room. When the door had closed, Dave's eyes slowly slipped open. When he was who was visiting him, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Dave. You doing okay?" Gru asked, running his hand over the top of his head gently.

"Mi fa male la testa..." Dave said.

"I know, it'll get better though. We are here to get you and bring you home." Gru spoke back. Stuart pulled on his pant leg and pointed at the bed. Knowing what he wanted, Gru picked up the small henchman and sat him on the bed softly. Being slow to avoid moving his lover around, Stuart crawled closer to Dave. Getting situated was a little tough but when they finally did, Stuart rested his head on Dave's belly while Dave used his good hand to comb his fingers through Stuarts strands.

A knock on the door pulled Gru and Kevin's attention away from the couple and towards the entrance to the room. A nurse walked in, holding Stuart's clothes in one hand. "Here, i brought these so he can get dressed. After some talk with the head of the hospital, he's letting him go. He doesn't want to hurt him." She said softly.

"Good. Tell him that i'm taking Dave too. He will be treated by his kind in my medical bay." He demanded, taking the clothes from her clutch. "Thank you for these too." He said and dismissed her. Once she was gone, Stuart redressed himself and crawled under the covers with Dave. "We'll be keeping you on the bed so we don't accidentaly hurt you."

Dave nodded.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Back in the Gru household, Dave was wheeled down to the minion's medical bay where he was treated by Carl, Kevin, and Josh. They gave him a bottle of medication that he would have to take for a couple weeks. They would help him heal faster and get him on his feet sooner.

Gru had made sure that Dave and Stuart were moved closer to the floor of the lab so that he wouldn't have to walk as far just in case he was still hurting. The medical area of the house kept the hospital bed, saying it would be better than the old cots they had. Stuart made sure that Dave took his medication and got plenty of sleep.

"Your arm okay with lifting that?" Stuart asked, watching as Dave pushed a huge, heavy box onto a shelf in his house.

"Yeah, it only hurts when i do this over and over." Dave said. "I'm fine, trust me. If something starts to hurt, i will make sure to take a break."

"Or you could just have me do it." Stuart retorted.

"I could. But i don't like feeling like i cant do something."

"Hm." The one-eyed male crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like it when Dave tried to push himself beyond his limits. Stuart's gaze dropped to the floor. "I shouldn't have let you get hit by that car...if only i would have moved instead of froze up when those sirens went off...you wouldn't have gotten hurt.." Tears formed in his eye. He didn't want to cry, but he felt so guilty.

"Hey. Stuart. We couldn't have stopped what happened from happening. It is NOT your fault that i got hurt...okay?" Dave came closer to Stuart, who stood looking a little upset. He leaned in and pecked Stuart's lips. Stuart felt the sadness vanish and instead melted into Dave's kiss and returned it. Dave hooked his hands into Stuart's overall straps and dragged him backwards. When they bumped against the bed, Dave switched spots with the other male and pushed him against the bed. Stuart moaned softly when he felt Dave press his body up into his to try and get closer. "Get on the bed." Dave demanded softly and Stuart obeyed. Pulling himself up onto the mattress, he was pushed onto his back as Dave mounted him.

"Are you okay with topping tonight?" Stuart asked, peering at Dave. "It's not going to hurt you right?"

Dave sighed and smiled. "Stuart...I'm fine kay? I've been recovering for awhile and it's the first time we've been able to do this since we've been back." Dave leaned down and kissed Stuart. "I want you."

Stuart was silent for a couple seconds before he sighed and smiled. "Kay. I'll stop worrying. I want you too."

"Good." Dave said. He let his hands roam Stuart's body before they found purchase in his own hands and laced their fingers together. He sucked and bit at Stuart's side, becoming excited when Stuart let out sounds of pleasure. Dave pushed their strained, forming erections together, feeling the static run through them. He moaned when Stuart's hand snuck down to stroke him through the fabric of his pajama pants, making him thrust against the hand. "Oh god..." Dave lifted himself up a little to let Stuart's hand slip into his boxers and grip his cock.

"You alright?" Stuart asked, slowly rubbing the head of the dominating minions now fully erect, pulsating member.

Dave looked at the male below him. He knew Stuart was scared that he'd get hurt again. Instead of trying to convince him again though, he simply smiled and ran an ungloved hand over Stuart's cheek, trying his best to wipe the thoughts from his mind. "I love you." Dave spoke softly.

Stuart's breath caught in his throat. That wasn't the answer he was expecting to his question. "I-I love you too, Dave." He tilted his head slightly when Dave went back to placing bites on his side. He let out a moan when the two-eyed minion ground against him again, this time a little faster and harder. They didn't care who heard them as their moans floated through out the room.

Dave stripped his lover of his clothes and watched as Stuart shuddered from the cool air biting at his skin. Dave skimmed his hand down the other males belly until he reached his member and slid his hand over the hot flesh.

"Ah...Dave." Stuart moaned, pushing his hips up towards his hand. When the fingers slid passed his length and slipped down to his entrance, he let his head fall against the pillows as Dave pressed his finger through the tight ring of muscle. Stuart groaned in slight pain, making Dave stop what he was doing and concentrate on his expression. When he saw, and felt, Stuart relax, he pushed his digit in all the way. After giving him a bit to adjust again, he began to thrust his finger in and out.

"Relax, i don't want to hurt you." Dave said, leaning forward to kiss along Stuart's neck area. He listened to the other males cries when he sped up, searching for his sweet spot.

"Ah...Hnn...D-Dave...haha-AH!" Stuart suddenly tensed up and shuddered. "Please!" He begged. He whimpered when Dave withdrew his finger from his entrance and settled in between his legs.

"Wanna get me the lube, babe?" Dave asked. His cock was throbbing like crazy, wanting the attention is desired.

With a nod, Stuart turned over onto his side and opened a drawer in the desk that sat next to the bed and pulled out a bottle. When Dave reached out a hand, Stuart just gave him a smile and popped open the cap, squirting some of the clear gel onto his fingers. Sitting up, Stuart pulled down the front of Dave's pajama pants and took Dave's member in hand and stroked it to spread the lube on it. Dave groaned quietly and bit his lip when Stuart rubbed the tip with his thumb. When the one-eyed male deemed him good, he leaned forward more to connect his lips with Dave's and let Dave push him onto his back.

"Ready?" Dave asked in between kisses.

"Mhmm." Stuart replied, answer muffled by Dave's lips.

Pushing his hips forward, he let his member press pass Stuart's entrance, groaning loudly at the feeling while Stuart moaned. It hurt, but he powered through it. "Oh wow. You're really tight, Stuart." Dave said, finally fully sheathed inside of Stuart's body.

"Ngh...It's b-been a while...hah...since we last...had sex." Stuart replied, eye closed tightly as he tried to relax.

"I'll be gentle." Dave placed his hands next to Stuart's head, leaning over him as he pulled out and slammed back in. Stuart's head flew back as a scream broke loose. Dave set a steady pace, rocking his hips against the minion below him and soon, he was pistoning in and out of his sweat glazed body. Both moaned and expressed their pleasure loudly as Dave held onto Stuart tightly, thrusting in and out of the one-eyed male hard and fast.

"Ah! Yeah! Right theeerre!" The bed springs creaked in disapproval as they sped up more. Stuart's arms were wrapped around Dave's neck tightly, head thrown back, and tears falling from his eyes as his sweet spot was pounded against and he was pushed over the edge and to his climax. White ribbons exploded from his minionhood, splashing onto Dave's stomach and chest. "Ah! Ahh!" Stuart moaned, coming down from the afterglow. He scratched at Dave's back, making little red lines. Dave, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, finally spilled his load inside of his lovers body, a loud moan escaping him. He collapsed, aftermath of his orgasm making his body quiver with pleasure.

"Mmh..how'd that feel?" Dave laughed, kissing Stuart's neck.

"So good." Stuart said.

"I feel bad for my neighbors. We were pretty loud."

"Oh who cares, they probably got off to it." This made them both laugh.

Dave stared into Stuart's eye after they seperated, laying next to each other now, face to face. "I love you, Stuart."

Stuart smiled and cuddled against Dave's body. "I love you too, Dave." He said back, closing his eye and slipping off into sleep with Dave following close behind.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Okay, so this story was a little difficult to write. There was a lot to it and i tried to include a lot of detail but i hope you enjoyed it! YoshiTheMinion: I am SO sorry that this took FOREVER to get published but i hope it was worth the wait. Haha. Anyway, love to you all, ciao!

-PZ


End file.
